Shelly
Shelly is one of the high school students who traveled and got trapped in the abandoned village along with Linda, Ira, Doni, Yayan, and her teacher, Ms. Siska. Personality Shelly is a cheerful, perky young girl. She is shown possibly to be a "Teacher's Pet" often following Ms. Siska wherever she goes and dislikes it when the elder leaves her along. Shelly is shown at times to be fairly sassy and talks with a faint "valley girl accent." Appearance Shelly takes the appearance of a young eighteen year old girl. She wears her school uniform, which are a white collared uniform, and a knee-length blue skirt. Shelly has long black hair that reaches her elbows. She is also seen carrying a pink smartphone. History and Game Early Life Not much is known about Shelly prior to the start of the game, but sometime before the events of the game, she became a cheerleader at the school she attended. She and some of her classmates were on a field trip with their teacher, but ended up in a strange unfamiliar area, which leads up to the events of the start of the game. DreadOut (Game) ACT I While on the trip, the group takes a wrong turn and they end up at a dead end. Shelly had inquired her teacher on what to do next, but before Ms. Siska could properly decide, Doni runs off after finding a way to the other side of the bridge. They end up in the entrance of an abandoned village where the name of the village is smudged off. Getting goosebumps, Shelly requests that they return home and Siska agrees after they round up Doni, who had run ahead into the village. Eventually, the group meets up in front of the abandoned Elementary School. Doni and Yayan decide to go inside out of curiosity, with Ms. Siska following to make sure they don't get into trouble. She tags along with Ms. Siska, not wanting to be left behind, leaving Linda and Ira to wait outside. They later make it back to the entrance of the school after Linda and Ira went in to fetch them after they felt like they were in the school for too long. Ms. Siska realizes that Yayan has gone missing, prompting the group to go back inside to look for him. Shelly doesn't notice Ira's sudden change in behavior and was too occupied with trying to contact Yayan's phone to notice Ira staggering towards the exit. She along with the others mysteriously disappears from the school lobby, leaving Linda behind. Relationships Ms. Siska In Act I, Shelly is seen to be fairly attached to her teacher, afraid to be left behind by her. The girl respects her teacher's decisions, but is not afraid to complain to her about going home. Nonetheless, Shelly and Ms. Siska share a healthy teacher-student relationship. Yayan Shelly usually gets annoyed by Yayan's know-it-all attitude and antics, as well as the fact that Yayan finds joy in teasing her. Similarly, Yayan finds her perkiness and prissy, yet sparky attitude annoying. Despite so, Shelly showed some concern when Yayan fails to make it out of the school. Trivia *Shelly is the prized cheerleader of her school. A kindhearted girl with a good dose of perkiness, which can be annoying at times. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female